W poszukiwaniu Morrigan
.png |lokacja = Ferelden |gra = Dragon Age: Początek – Polowanie na czarownicę }} W poszukiwaniu Morrigan – główne zadanie fabularne dodatku Polowanie na czarownicę do Dragon Age: Początku. Fabuła Dwa i pół roku po pokonaniu arcydemona i zakończeniu Piątej Plagi, do Szarych Strażników docierają informacje o kobiety widzianej w południowej dziczy, która z opisu pasuje do Morrigan. Podążając tym tropem Komendant wyrusza w kolejną podróż, mającą na celu ostateczną konfrontację z wiedźmą. Opis przejścia Zaraz po rozpoczęciu postać może ponownie nazwać towarzyszącego jej mabari. Ponownie pojawia się możliwość aktywowania dominacji przy rozmaitych obiektach, jednak w Polowaniu na czarownicę skutkuje ona komentarzami wygłaszanymi przez członków drużyny. Głusza Korcari Po przybyciu do głuszy wejdź do chaty Flemeth, gdzie spotkasz elfkę Ariane, również poszukującej Morrigan, która ukradła jej klanowi księgę poświęconą eluvianom. Dowiesz się, że księga została wykradziona z Kręgu Maginów przez elfiego apostatę, toteż Komendant zdecyduje się rozpocząć poszukiwania właśnie tam. Przed wejściem do chaty albo przed opuszczeniem obszaru warto kliknąć charakterystyczny punkt na pagórku w pobliżu chaty, co odblokuje nowy wpis w kodeksie. Krąg Maginów Po dotarciu do wieży Kręgu udaj się do biblioteki, gdzie przy piedestałach znajdziesz indeks książek, w wersji oryginalnej posegregowanych alfabetycznie, z kolei po zainstalowaniu spolszczenia od I do IV. Sprawdzenie znajdujących się w indeksie książek aktywuje w bibliotece działy, w których można ich poszukać, jednak na raz aktywowane mogą być działy tylko z jednego indeksu. Z indeksu I (A – F) wybierz Katalog elfich reliktów i znajdź książkę w dziale „Tajemne artefakty”, a następnie z indeksu IV (T – Z) Tłumaczenia elfich języków, które znajdują się w sekcji „Historia”. Po odnalezieniu obu książek Komendant zostanie zaczepiony przez maga Finna, który posiada wiedzę na temat eluvianów i sugeruje zapytanie stojącego w repozytorium wieży starożytnego tevinterskiego posągu Eleni Zinovii o więcej informacji. Przed przystąpieniem do dalszej rozgrywki warto sprawdzić wszystkie możliwe książki z bibliotece. Znajduje się w niej w sumie szesnaście działów – przeczytanie przynajmniej jednej książki z każdego z nich nagradzane jest 150 PD, w sumie można zdobyć więc 2400 PD. Niektóre książki zawierają również nagrody: * Wszystko o ziołach z indeksu I odblokowuje dział „Zielarstwo dla początkujących”; sprawdzenie książki Twoja wiedza o elfim korzeniu dodaje 4 sztuki elfiego korzenia oraz recepturę okładu leczniczego, jeżeli postać jeszcze jej nie posiada * Uzdrawiające wywary: Przygotowanie i destylacja z indeksu III odblokowuje dział „Zielarstwo dla ekspertów”; zbadanie w nim książki o takim samym tytule dodaje wielką miksturę wytrzymałości * Miecz i kostur z indeksu III odblokowuje dział „Broń dla magów”; przeczytanie książki Tworzenie kostura dla uczniów dodaje mistrzowską runę bariery * Nocne koszmary i prawdziwe męczarnie z indeksu IV odblokowuje dział „Szkoła entropii”; po zbadaniu książki Kontrolowana destrukcja znaleźć można figurkę oraz wskazówki, jak odnaleźć kufer zawierający 8 60 * Okłady lecznicze Franny z indeksu I odblokowują dział „Potężne medykamenty”; sprawdzenie w nim książki pod tym samym tytułem odblokowuje wpis oraz dodaje recepturę na potężną miksturę z lyrium i doskonały okład leczniczy, jeżeli postać jeszcze jej nie posiada * Balsamy ochronne i zaklinające z indeksu I odblokowują dział „Niestabilne mikstury”; sprawdzenie w nim książki Eksplodujące eliksiry Ellie aktualizuje wpis „Receptury różne” oraz dodaje przepis na granat żywiołów i bombę duchową, jeżeli postać jeszcze ich nie posiada * Wzniecając płomień z sekcji II odblokowuje dział „Trening magów”; sprawdzenie w nim księgi Samoistne cuda, tom 3: Klątwy odblokowuje dział „Samodoskonalenie” - zapoznanie się ze znajdującym się tam Treningiem siły woli odblokowuje w bibliotece fontanntę esencji na stałe dodającą , z kolei zabranie Tomu techniki: Skorzystaj lub strać dodaje do ekwipunku Księgę technik fizycznych dla wojownika lub Księgę technik tajemnych dla łotrzyka, które po przeczytaniu pozwalają wydać 1 punkt na zdolności Piwnica wieży Kręgu Zejście do piwnicy wymaga zdobycia klucza od templariusza od templariusza Hadley’ego, który wyjaśni, że coś wpływa na wartowników repozytorium, którzy atakują nawet magów z wieży – w celu otrzymania klucza należy zapewnić go, że nie będą oni stanowili problemu. Po wejściu do piwnicy drużyna zostanie zaatakowana przez wartowników, którzy po otrzymaniu obrażeń ujawnią rozdarcia Zasłony, a po pokonaniu przestaną być wrodzy i wrócą na swoje stanowiska. Próba rozmowy z posągiem nie uda się, ponieważ będzie on przestraszony – w celu uspokojenia go należy spacyfikować pozostałych wartowników w piwnicy. Po zamknięciu wszystkich rozdarć i rozmowie z pomnikiem zasugeruje on znalezienie świateł Arlathanu w thaigu Cad’halash i fragmentów rozbitego eluviana w celu możliwości określenia położenia działającego. Po wyjściu z piwnicy Finn dołączy do drużyny, a na mapie świata pojawią się dwie kolejne lokacje, które można odwiedzić w dowolnej kolejności. .}} Cad’halash thumb|Położenie świateł Arlathanu Po dotarciu do thaigu Finn odprawi rytuał wykorzystując krew Ariane, dzięki któremu możliwe będzie odnalezienie świateł Arlathanu. Zaraz po wejściu do lokacji możesz zbadać kamienny postument, co aktywuje zadanie poboczne . W celu odnalezienia świateł Komendant użyć musi magicznych wirów, które wskażą położenie świateł. Po zbliżeniu się do nich Finn automatycznie rzuci zaklęcie ujawniające je. W całym thaigu znajdują się w sumie cztery latarnie, a zabranie ich przywoła wrogo nastawionych starożytnych elfich strażników. Drużyna co jakiś czas atakowana będzie przez grupy mrocznych pomiotów lub głębinowców. Po odnalezieniu wszystkich czterech świateł udaj się do elfich ruin. Elfie ruiny W momencie dotarcia do ruin drużyna zostanie zaatakowana przez elfy wyglądające na zarażone chorobą podobną do skażenia roznoszonego przez mroczne pomioty. Idąc w głąb ruin rozbrój po drodze pułapki i zabij zainfekowanego klucznika, a następnie za jego pomocą otwórz drzwi do pomieszczenia z eluvianem. Weź odłamek, a kiedy Finn rozpocznie namierzanie, zabij pojawiające się po sobie fale cieni, a następnie udaj się do kolejnej lokacji. Pustkowie Smoczych Kości Udaj się wprost przed siebie, pokonując po drodze kultystów, smoczęta i młode smoki. Przed wejściem do wieży drużyna zostanie zaatakowana przez varterrala. Legowisko Idąc wprost przed siebie natrafisz na Morrigan aktywującą eluvian. Wiedźma wyjawia, że urodziła syna, który jest nieświadomy swojego przeznaczenia i czeka na nią w bezpiecznym miejscu, ona zaś potrzebuje więcej mocy, żeby przygotować się na wielkie zmiany, jakie mają nastąpić. Sugeruje również, że Flemeth nie jest tak naprawdę człowiekiem, a czymś znacznie potężniejszym od apostaty czy plugawca, zagrażającym całemu światu. W zależności od wybranych opcji dialogowych, rozmowa z wiedźmą może skończyć się na cztery sposoby: * Strażnik żegna się z Morrigan, która następnie przechodzi przez eluvian. * Strażnik całuje Morrigan (jeżeli nawiązano z nią romans), która następnie przechodzi przez portal. * Strażnik dźga nożem Morrigan, która wpada do portalu. * Strażnik całuje Morrigan, a następie wraz z nią przechodzi przez portal. W przypadku pierwszych trzech zakończeń Komendant odzyskuje księgę Dalijczyków oraz otrzymuje od Morrigan „prezent”, którego natura nie jest znana. Błędy * W niektórych dialogach z Morrigan będzie ona twierdziła, że Strażnik odmówił przeprowadzenia rytuału, nawet jeżeli miał on miejsce, zdaje się jednak nie wpływać to na możliwości wyboru dialogów, w których Strażnik wyraża chęć zobaczenia syna i przejścia przez portal z Morrigan. * Jeżeli w momencie kończenia Początku postać Strażnika miała aktywowany romans z Morrigan i''' Lelianą, gra nie rozpozna romansu z wiedźmą, jeżeli w epilogu Leliana pozostała ze Strażnikiem. Osiągnięcia Through the Looking Glass.png|'''Through the Looking Glass: Ukończ rytuał wróżebny Vaterral's Fall.png|'Varterral’s Fall': pokonaj varterrala na poziomie co najmniej trudnym Witch Hunter.png|'Witch Hunter': zlokalizuj eluvian Ciekawostki * Jedną z książek znalezionych w bibliotece jest This is Your Brain on Elfroot, będąca parodią sloganu „This is your brain on drugs”, używanym przez amerykańską kampanię antynarkotykowej. * W bibliotece jeden z magów widząc psa stwierdza, że chciałby, żeby uczniom z kręgu można było posiadać zwierzęta, wymieniając m.in. sowy. Drugi z uczniów kpi, pytając, jaki mag bierze sobie sowę na chowańca. Dialog ten jest nawiązaniem do Harry’ego Pottera. * Badając wszystkie książki znajdujące się w bibliotece natrafić można na księgę opisującą różdżki używane w starożytnym Tevinterze. Jeden z uczniów skomentuje: „Jaki mag używa różdżek?”, co również stanowi nawiązanie do Harry’ego Pottera, jak również do popularnego wyobrażenia czarodzieja w ogóle. Kategoria:Zadania (Polowanie na czarownicę) en:In Search of Morrigan